


Counterattack

by blazingEmblem



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, ShuMako Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: He would always come up with silly little games to kiss her.So just once, she wanted to leave him looking flustered.Written for Day 6 of Shumako Week: Movies/Games/Video Games
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Counterattack

Her boyfriend really liked playing games.

Perhaps it was due to his inner trickster, but Ren always did have a mischievous aura about him.

Of course, knowing him, he probably just liked getting her to blush.

“Why else would he keep coming up with all of these silly games?” she thought to herself, recalling all the games they played together.

Pocky

“Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s the Pocky game?” she asked.

He grinned, taking out a stick of pocky from a box.

“I’ll show you.” he said, holding it out. “In the pocky game, each of us puts our lips around one end of the pocky stick, and slowly make our way towards the middle.”

“I… see.” she whispered.

“The first one to pull away loses.” he said. “Wanna try?”

What kind of game was that? It seemed so bizarre to her.

The again, she wanted to experience all kinds of new things with Ren, especially now that they were dating.

Not quite trusting her voice at the moment, she nodded vigorously, putting her lips around one end of the pocky stick.

He quickly did the same.

And slowly… they started making their way towards the center of the of the pocky stick.

The closer she got to the center, however, the more nervous she got, her face becoming bright red.

She began slightly shaking, and when their lips were just a few centimeters away…

She bit down, breaking the pocky stick and pulling away.

“Guess I win.” he smirked, a piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth.

“So… what do you get for winning?” she asked.

“This.” 

He pecked her on the lips.

“W-Wait!” she stammered, her face as red as a tomato. “Is the entire point of the pocky game just to kiss?!”

He chuckled, simply cupping her cheek. “You’re so cute.”

“R-R-Ren!”

Coffee

“Ren, this seems a little embarrassing…”

“You think so?” he asked.

“I just… how I am supposed to guess what coffee you’re drinking by kissing you?” she asked.

He placed his hand atop hers, giving her a loving, gentle look reserved only for her.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to.” he said.

She shook her head. “No, I can do this. Just… give me a second.”

She took a moment to mentally prepare herself to kiss him on the lips.

...Or, at least what she tried to, but she ended up bumping her head on his when she went too fast.

“Ow.” she muttered, rubbing her head. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re pretty eager, huh?” he chuckled, rubbing his own head.

“Urrgh…” she groaned. “I… let’s try this again.”

She pecked his lips so fast that she wasn’t sure it actually happened for a moment.

He seemed more amused than disappointed, however.

“Well…?”

“Um… Bourbon?” she guessed.

“Sorry, Mako.” he said, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Maybe... hold the kiss a little longer? That might help?”

Oh, he was enjoying this!

As flustered as she was, her determined and competitive side eventually came through, wanting to win their little game.

“R-Right! I just need more practice!” she insisted.

“Before that, I need to ask… does your head still hurt?” he asked.

“A little.” she admitted, rubbing it again.

“Let me make it better.” he offered… kissing her forehead.

“R-R-Ren!”

Aikido 

One thing that they had learned early on in their relationship was their shared interest in martial arts. And while Ren wasn’t quite as experienced at her at Aikido, he was always eager to spar with her, even though he always ended pinned to the ground in the end.

Although, judging by his smile whenever she did so, Ren seemed to get an odd enjoyment out of getting pinned...

“Looks like I win again.” she said, helping him up.

“You’re really good at this.” he complimented. “I didn’t stand a chance.”

“Well, I have had years of practice.” she admitted. “I’ve even participated in competitions and gotten trophies.”

“Really?” he asked. “That’s pretty cool!”

She had initially been surprised when he had expressed his interest in her hobbies.

She figured that a girl being into martial arts would seem… off putting to boys, but Ren didn’t seem to think like that.

“I feel like I might be at a bit of a disadvantage.” he chuckled.

“Well, you’ve actually improved quite a bit.” she noted.

“Still, I think I might need a bit of a handicap.” he told her.

“Handicap?” she repeated. “What do you m-m-m-mwah?!”

Her words became nothing but a series of sputtering gasps midway through her sentence.

“Is… something wrong?” he asked, an innocent grin on his face.

As if he hadn’t just taken his shirt off in front of her, revealing sweat dripping down his lean, very, very toned, very attractive…

“Focus, Makoto!” she mentally chastised herself. 

“It was getting really hot around here.” he mentioned. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Maybe she could pass off her bright red face as simply exhaustion from the workout...

“O-Of course not.” she stammered, pretending that her brain wasn’t currently short circuiting at the moment.

Thankfully, despite his… handicap, she still managed to beat him in the end.

Just… with a bit more difficulty than usual.

“Guess I am getting better.” he chucked while pinned to the ground. “I did much better that time!”

“Y-You just distracted me!” she stuttered. 

“Oh really?” he smirked. “I didn’t notice.”

It was at that point that she realized just how close they were to each other.

“Well, I don’t have a trophy to give you, but I do have a reward.” he said.

“A… reward?” she repeated.

He lifted his head up a bit, pecking her lips.

“R-R-Ren!”

As flustered as he made her with his constant teasing, she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy the affection.

And Ren had the ability to turn any opportunity into a chance to kiss her.

At this point, she could even accurately guess what coffee he drank now!

Even so, she wished that she could turn the tables on him at some point.

She wanted him to be a stuttering mess for once!

Especially now, when he was pushing himself so hard.

He had been working extra shifts at his job lately to fund the Phantom Thieves, and today, he had several tests at school as well as taking out several targets in Mementos today.

He needed a break, but he was too stubborn to take one.

She knew because she was exactly the same at times.

Whenever she focused too hard on her studies, Ren would usually say something like that it was cute the way her face scrunched up whenever she focused on a hard problem or something…

So, she needed to find a way to get him to relax, so that he wouldn’t overwork himself.

...And maybe also because she wanted to kiss him right now.

“Ren, shouldn’t you take a break?” she asked.

“I will in just a few more questions.” he told her.

She resisted the urge to sigh, knowing from experience that ‘a few problems’ meant a lot more than a few. 

“Well… you’ve been working very hard lately, so I suppose I could give you a reward.” she offered.

“Huh?” he asked, finishing up another question.

She glanced over at the question that he had just finished, and…

“Very good.” she whispered, kissing his cheek. “You got it right.”

“Y-Yeah…” he stammered, before working on the next question.

And once again, he got it right.

So next, she kissed his forehead.

“T-T-Thanks.” he muttered, more than a little flustered.

So this time, she kissed his nose.

Seeing how cute he looked with his face flushed red, she could definitely understand why he loved to tease.

This time, he blazed through the question, finishing it in record speed.

“I-I finished!” he stammered, shoving the paper towards her.

She smiled, looking over the paper.

“Very good.” she smiled, slowly closing the distance between them.

Closer… closer…

Their lips were just a few centimeters away now.

Only for her to pull away completely.

“But I wouldn’t want to distract you from your studies.” she said, giving an innocent smile. 

“W-What?” he stammered, eyes widened.

“I mean, you need to study for school, right?” she asked.

Only to drop the innocent act as she got closer to him, whispering into his ear.

“Unless you’d like to study something else…?”

Suddenly, Ren pushed the table filled with all of their studying materials away before cupping her cheek.

“I… I really want to kiss you.” he said.

“Oh really?” she smirked. “But what about your test?” 

“I suppose… we could take a 5 minute break.” he said.

She lightly pushed him onto the couch, positioning herself on top of him.

“10.” she commanded, surprised with the forcefulness in her tone. 

“10 it is.” he grinned, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

A kiss that made her feel desired. Sexy, even!

Feeling confident, she let her hand wander upwards towards his hair, moving her fingers through at and scratching at his scalp.

He let out a pleasured groan into her mouth, signaling that he _really_ liked that.

His hand started to wander towards her hip, giving it a squeeze.

Midway through their little makeout session, however, Ren’s body went stiff.

“Ren?” she asked, looking concerned.

She tilted her head in confusion he quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap.

“Maybe he wants me to lie there?” she thought to herself

She lied her head on the pillow, which only seemed to make Ren even more flustered.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. “Did… I do anything?”

“It’s… nothing bad.” he said. “That… was really nice\\. A l-little too nice, actually.”

“Huh?” she wondered, lifting up her head.

“I, um… didn’t want to take things too far.” he confessed. “I… was getting a little too excited.”

“O-Oh, right!” she said, blushing. “I suppose… I was too.”

They were still sorta new to this, after all.

Best not to rush things.

“Well, why don’t we just watch a movie?” she suggested.

“Good idea.” he nodded.

The two of them settled on the couch, watching the movie.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, turning towards him.

“For making me take a break.” he said. “I really needed one.”

“You did.” she agreed. “I’ll be sure to make you take one every so often.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “If that’s your way to get me to take a break, then maybe I should overwork myself more often.”

“Ren.” she warned, narrowing her eyes.

“Kidding, kidding!” he defended. “Why don’t I fix us some coffee?”

“I would like that.” she nodded. 

“Anything particular blend in mind?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine with whatever you’re having.” she answered.

“Mmm… sorry, but I think I’ll leave what I’m drinking a secret.” he smirked.

There was only one reason he would do that.

Before he got up, she pulled him into another passionate kiss, leaving him breathless.

“I guess I’ll just have to loosen your lips then.” she cooed.

“R-Right.” he stuttered, smiling despite the massive blush on his face.

She gave a small laugh as he descended the stairs to make their coffee, both of them eagerly anticipating their next game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
